


Bruisers

by Metrowolf



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metrowolf/pseuds/Metrowolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Quick drabble, I guess I could do more if people want me to add to this, but after I finish with my other works</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bruisers

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble, I guess I could do more if people want me to add to this, but after I finish with my other works

 

Tucker hadn't even been in the bar for twenty minutes before he started a fight, and it wasn't even his fault. See, one of his best friends, a total dickweed by the name of Church, was having his twenty fifth birthday and insisted on going to his favorite bar to celebrate. Tucker had just turned twenty one earlier in the year, and was excited to finally be invited to one of Church's birthday parties. Caboose always bragged about how much fun they were, even though he didn't drink. He mostly drank orange juice while Tex and Church got drunk and sent Tucker incoherent texts. But not this year. This year Tucker was going to Sidewinder.

He's not entirely sure why he thought going to a bar would be so cool. It was like a restaurant, but a whole hell of a lot dimmer, the patrons were all loud and sloppy, and less good food. Like what even was the point? The beer was over priced at Sidewinder, but at least it was cold.

After ordering a round for the table Church and Tex did their thing. Which is to say, disappeared to elsewhere in the bar to make out, leaving Tucker with Caboose, and one of Texas's awkward friends. Tucker couldn't even remember what his name was, like Washington or some state. Lame. Though, he was clearly into working out like Texas was. He had scruffy blond hair, pale skin with freckles, and a smile that Tucker normally wouldn't look twice at in a guy but Washington worked it. Unfortunately, dude was a nerd. The second Texas left him he pulled out his phone to show Caboose pictures of his stupid cat. This was not what Tucker came to a freakin bar for. He was going to do exactly what Church was doing; get lucky.

Beer in hand, Tucker excused himself from the table and looked around for any ladies to hit on. Maybe not the most efficient method, but hell, it was a bar no one here was expecting a smooth mother fucker to show up and sweep them off their feet. No, people at bars like this were expecting to get sloppy drunk and regret their decisions the next morning. Tucker was okay with being a mistake, and ended up sauntering towards a small group of ladies closer to the back of the bar.

“Hey baby,” Tucker winked at the woman at the edge of the table, a dark skinned woman with generous curves, “The only thing I want between our relationship tonight is latex.”

Immediately the two other women at the table burst into laughter, while the one he had been talking to just rolled her eyes. “Cute. I think you should try it on someone who's had more to drink,” She snorted, holding up her beer and taking a generous sip.

Tucker held up his hands in defeat. If a stupid line like that wasn't going to at least get him an invite to sit with them, it definitely wasn't going to get him laid. He looked back up at his table, but Caboose had his juice now, and was talking animatedly to Washington. The man looked like he was regretting staying with Caboose at this point, but it was too late. Good.

While he wasn't going to let one rejection ruin his mood, Tucker decided he was going to get another drink before trying again. And maybe the woman was right, he should pay more attention to who was there to get laid and who was there to hang out with friends. He bumped into a burly looking guy on the way to the bartender, and before he could even mutter a 'sorry' the guy was snarling at him “Watch it fucker,” before he kept on.

Jesus, some people. Tucker stared at him, trying to dig daggers in with his eyes. Then he noticed that the man was heading to the same table that the women who laughed at him were. Tucker abandoned his quest for another drink in favor of watching this asshole strike out.

Whatever he had been expecting the guy to do, he was wrong. The man walked up to the women, and Tucker could have sworn he saw the black woman rolling her eyes before he even opened his mouth. Mr. Burly must have seen it to, because he didn't even try with a pick up line. He simply sneered, “Bitch you'd be lucky to get with me.”

Tucker clamped his jaw shut in surprise, and saw the women glance at each other. “Excuse me?” Asked the first woman.

“Come on babe, we both know how this is gonna end, so you might as well get up now,” The man continued, setting a rough hand on the table. The first woman shied away from it.

“I think you should go,” added the second woman.

“Stay outta this whore!” The man shouted suddenly. A few of the other patrons looked up at this point, but Tucker was the first to react.

“Hey, she said buzz off!” Tucker snapped angrily, stepping up to the other side of the table. The women looked up at him, and he could see genuine fear in their eyes. “Learn how to take a no asshole.”

Okay that last line? Too far. Mr. Dude Bra looked up at him furiously, and it suddenly occurred to Tucker that he was 5'9, and way too skinny to be picking fights in bars.

It was clear to the other guy that Tucker wouldn't stand a chance. “She wasn't going to say no, so butt out if you know what's good for you,” He snarled.

No, clearly Tucker had no idea what was good for him. “She already said no,” Tucker pointed out, only to let out an undignified squeak as the man stepped around the table and swung at him.

He always thought getting into a bar fight would be cool, like in the movies. But no, Tucker let out a yelp, raising his arms to protect his face. A solid knuckle collided with his left arm, sending him to the floor with a dull thud. Tucker thought he knocked his head against a chair, or maybe it was the floor, he didn't get time to make sure because suddenly there were two hands on his collar, some lady was screaming, and he was being hauled back to his feet.

The man raised a hand to strike again, only to find his hand being dragged behind his back. “Drop him,” Washington hissed furiously, twisting the thug's hand and pulling him away from Tucker. Or at least, he tried to pull him away from Tucker. Since his hand was still twisted in Tucker's collar, they both ended up tripping backwards.

Washington used the momentum to send the big guy to the ground, using his free arm to catch Tucker and keep him from falling as well. Tucker heard a loud rip and watched a scrap of his shirt fall down with the guy. God dammit.

“You okay?” Washington asked, taking his eyes away from the threat to look Tucker over. Bad move. The ladies scrambled as the man got back up, swinging at Washington. Tucker let out a yelp as a fist connected with the blond man's jaw, but while Wash staggered he remained on his feet.

This time Washington didn't bother making sure Tucker was out of his way. For a guy who was showing Caboose cat pictures two minutes ago he sure as hell looked scary now, ducking under the man's wide swing and grabbing him by the belt. Wash used the momentum to knock Burly off his feet, and send him sprawling into a nearby table. Another woman screamed, though Tucker couldn't be sure which one it was at this point. Apparently Wash wasn't going to make the same mistake he made last time. Once the other man was down Washington landed a solid kick to his temple, instantly knocking him out.

“Holy shit,” Tucker whispered. Washington was bigger than Tucker was, but he still had to be half the other guys size, and just took him out in less than a minute.

Washington looked up at him, a thin smear of blood running down his lips. “You hurt?” He asked, licking his lips and frowning at the blood he tasted there. Sure Tucker's arm hurt and was probably going to bruise tomorrow, but holy shit Washington was bleeding.

“Dude I'm fine, what about you?” Tucker asked instantly, and without thinking reached up to wipe away the smear of blood on Washington's face.

“Good,” Wash jerked his head away from the touch, and Tucker withdrew his hand. Wash reached up to wipe away the blood himself. “Just bit my lip when he hit me. No big.”

Tucker nodded at him, and walked over to the women. He had gotten punched defending them, he might as well make sure they were okay. They all seemed frightened, but nodded when he asked if they were okay.

That was about when staff came up to them. “Come on, where were you guys when he was attacking us?” Tucker complained as he and Washington were escorted from the bar. “Do you think they're going to call the police?” He whispered worriedly to Washington as they were instructed to sit down on the curb.

“I knocked a guy out, probably,” Washington shrugged.

“Shit. I'm black, I'm gonna get arrested,” Tucker ran his hands through his short black hair in a worried manner.

Washington considered it. “I'm sure the ladies will vouch for you. That was really brave of you.”

“Brave of me? More like completely stupid. And what about you? You like,” He made a karate motion with his hand. “You totally took him down! That was insane!”

“I've had military training,” Washington shrugged. “I've taken out guys much bigger than him.”

“Thanks Wash,” Tucker shrugged.

“It's David actually. You?” David grinned. Shit, he still had some blood on his lips.

“Tucker.”

Washington blinked. “Okay, I was caught in an explosion once so my hearing is not the best. Did you just say your name was Fucker?”

Tucker snorted loudly. “No, Tucker, with a t!”

“Oh. Uhm, sorry I though your name was Fucker. It would have been interesting though,” Wash grinned again, and Tucker couldn't help but return the gesture.

Caboose came out then, dragging Church and Texas behind him.

“Are you fucking kidding me? I leave you alone for ten minutes and you start a fight Tucker?” Church groaned.

“Maybe if you'd stop leaving me to have sex with your girlfriend!” Tucker shouted back.

“Ten minutes,” Church repeated.

“I heard you the first time, you lasted extra long tonight,” Tucker stuck his tongue out.

Texas snorted at that, and while Church looked like he was ready to kill she gave Tucker a high five. “Let's blow this hell hole, don't want you to get arrested Tucker,” Texas chuckled.

“But we were supposed to talk to the police,” Washington said.

“And I didn't finish my orange juice!” Caboose pouted.

“Fuck that, I'm all about not getting arrested!” Tucker stood up, holding his hand out for Washington. The blond man looked unsure for a minute, but ended up taking his hand and standing up as well. The five of them quickly escaped into the night, listening to Tucker recount the tale of the bar fight perhaps a bit more dramatically than it actually happened.

 


End file.
